


【luzmafu】Insanity Love

by kikaze



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: 是crona点的文也是只给她一人的文
Relationships: Luz/Mafumafu (Utaite)
Kudos: 1





	【luzmafu】Insanity Love

**Author's Note:**

> 是crona点的文  
也是只给她一人的文

#别看标题，没有任何意思  
#虽然luz的行为跟个精神病一样但这说不定正是我想做的

远远的，まふまふ就看见路灯下那个瘦高的身影。他跑起来，气喘吁吁地撑着膝盖站在luz面前：“晚、晚上好luzくん，有没有等很久？”  
“没有没有，我也刚到。”luz伸手拍着まふ的背帮他顺气，“不需要那么急的。”  
“因为那么晚了luzくん约我出来，感觉像有什么急事。”终于能正常呼吸的まふ微微抬起头看着luz，luz的脸色藏在路灯的阴影下让他看不清。  
“也不是什么急事，”luz转身迈开步子，まふ急忙跟上，“まふくん先陪我走一会儿吧。”

“所以到底是什么事呢？”走了有一会儿，似乎是往人迹罕至的方向去了，脚下的路也并非他熟知的通往某个确切目的地的路，まふ终于忍不住开口了，“那么晚了我再不回去的话，そらるさん要生气了。”  
“そらるさん…？”luz的尾音轻轻上扬，透出几分让まふ感到陌生的轻蔑与嘲讽。  
“luzくん…?……luzくん！！”  
刚想问luz怎么了，他就抓起まふ的手腕快走几步进到一条小巷里把他甩在墙上，紧接着自己压在他身后。

“知道吗，まふまふ？”luz牢牢地把まふまふ固定在自己和墙壁中间，右手撩开他的T恤下摆抚摸着有些颤抖的身躯，左手拉开了裤子的拉链，揉搓着尚且还是软伏着的欲望，任凭宽松的裤子落至脚踝。  
“你知道我有多嫉妒そらる吗？你知道吗？他可以毫无顾忌地捉弄你，毫无顾忌地把爱意倾注在对你的注视之中。要说到爱你的程度我绝不比他少，但凭什么我只能以亲友的名义待在你身边！”  
“每天每天、我都想要你想要得不得了。却只能在你看不见的地方肆无忌惮地打量你、想象着碍眼的衣物之下是怎么样诱人的身姿。”  
“我喜欢你啊！まふまふ！不是亲友的那种喜欢，而是想要亲吻你、蹂躏你的爱情啊！”

在luz的低吼下震惊的まふまふ忘记了去阻止在他身上四处游走的双手，呆呆地张着嘴重复luz的名字。  
“你看，你连叫我的名字时都只是这样的心不在焉，你什么时候能像叫你的そらるさん一样来叫我？”  
不知道什么让まふ突然清醒起来，他试图挣扎，但一个家里蹲的力气怎么比得上一个常去健身房练肌肉的。  
何况luz还在不断地套弄他的下体，内裤已经有些濡湿。  
觉得差不多了，まふ的下体已经挺立在他手中。luz的右手掐了一把まふ左侧最后一根肋骨下的腰部，趁着他脚一软向下滑的时候卡进他的双腿之间，逼迫他分开双腿面朝墙壁跪坐在地上，后穴刚好抵着luz的裤裆。

“不要！”まふ突然剧烈地挣扎起来，“放开我！”  
“事已至此，まふまふ，你觉得放了你可能吗？”luz一手扣住他的肩，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵厮磨着，“放了你，然后等着そらる来收拾我？”他三下五除二解开了自己的裤子。

没有做过扩张，再加上极度紧张使得luz在插入时まふ撕心裂肺地哭喊出来。冷汗顺着额角滑落，手指用力地扣着墙壁，关节泛白。  
“很疼吗，まふまふ？”luz轻轻抚去他脸上的汗水或是泪水，“你现在有多疼，我就有多爱你。好好用身体去感受吧。”  
说完他不管まふ是不是疼到浑身颤抖，兀自抽插起来，探过头去和まふ接吻。  
“！”不知道是太疼导致的非条件反射还是まふまふ自己的意识，luz的舌头被狠狠地咬了一口，“呸！”他啐出一点血沫，毫不留情地扣住まふ的身体狠狠抽插起来。  
快感？怕是不存在的。まふ痛到近乎昏厥，luz满心都是嫉妒和愤恨。  
身体被luz抱着大幅度地上下，まふ觉得像在过山车上一样想吐，不过他在真的吐出来之前就已经晕过去了。

“你就这样乖乖的多可爱啊。”整理好两人衣服的luz凝视着脸色惨白的まふ，轻声自言自语，“来吧，我们回家吧。”  
高高的男人打横抱起另一个看起来有些瘦弱的身体，还盖了件外套遮到脸颊，一路上不会有人怀疑他们。

—————————————————

“luzくん，你有没有看到过まふまふ？”门外站的是そらる，脸色看起来不太好，语气里满满的担忧，“他昨天跟你出去后就没有回来过。电话、短信、line一个都不回，今天上午应该的作业也没来……”  
“咦？まふまふくん不见了吗？”luz惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，眼底毫无波澜，“晚上和他分开时他还好好的啊……”  
そらる在他对面咬紧了嘴唇，一言不发。  
“说不定他只是一时兴起出去玩玩了呢。そらるさん不要那么担心弄坏了身体。”luz出言安慰，考虑着是不是应该再说一点后悔没有送他回家之类的话。突然屋内传来了重物落地的声音。  
luz抢在被吓到的そらる开口询问之前解释：“我刚在整理房间，可能一个箱子没放稳掉下来了。”  
“那你先去忙吧，打扰了。”  
“嗯。そらるさん回家好好休息一下吧。”  
そらる颔首，消失在楼梯交错处。luz沉着脸色关上门，想到了什么又笑了起来。

“まふまふ？”他用唱歌般的语调念着まふ的名字向公寓深处走去，果不其然看见狼狈不堪地靠坐在床角的まふ，左手被手铐铐着，有气无力地吊在半空。  
“啊啦啊啦，”他温柔地把他抱回床上，替他整理好头发，“怎么那么不听话呢，有没有哪里摔疼了？”  
まふまふ没有力气阻止luz检查他身体的动作，只好抗拒地闭起眼睛别开脸。  
“别这样啊、まふまふ。”luz像个撒着娇讨糖吃的小孩一样，“看着我呀。”  
まふ还是那个动作，皱了皱眉。  
luz的表情骤然冷了下去。他拉过床头的另一只手铐锁住まふ的右手，又从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一个震动棒塞进まふ的后穴，开关直接开到最大一档。也不管他多剧烈地挣扎哭喊着，luz跨坐在他身上狠狠扳过他的下巴逼他看着自己。  
“为什么就不肯看着我呢まふまふ？为什么听到そらる的声音就那么激动地摔下床了呢？到底我和他有什么区别呢？”  
“教えてよ，まふまふ！”

很痛。  
他大概疯了。

在luz啃咬着他的嘴唇时まふ的脑海里只剩下这两个想法。  
他和luz的关系之间到底哪一步出了差错，他千想万想也想不出来。  
印象中luz总是很温柔，不管是一起出去玩或者录音都会小心翼翼地做好所有准备工作，自己几乎什么心也不用操，就跟和そらるさん在一起一样。  
啊，对哦。  
推特上常看见有好友用开玩笑的语气抱怨luz又惯性迟到或忘记约定，但是自己从来没有过同感。  
果然自己是特殊的吧……？只不过自己从未看到过这一点而已，luz他从未变过。

luz趴在他身上抱了他好一会儿，就在まふ觉得luz该不会哭了的时候，他终于起身，命令道：“转过去趴好。”  
“震动的感觉真不错啊まふまふ？”帮まふ做好姿势的luz用手指轻轻磨蹭着他的穴口，慢慢地、一点一点地拉出震动棒。  
“唔…嗯……”まふ不自觉地轻哼出声，又马上闭紧了嘴。虽然震动棒是一下子塞进去的，但也经过了相当长的一段时间，luz轻轻松松伸进了三根手指搅动着。  
“まふまふ，它现在很想要呢。”luz用指尖搔刮着肉壁，满意地感受着他身体的阵阵颤抖，“那、我就不客气啦！”  
说着他解开裤子，一口气插到了底，舒服地叹息出声。  
这次毕竟和第一次的粗暴直接不一样，虽说也没有用套，但好歹算有了点儿前戏，让まふ没什么痛苦，取而代之的是强烈的快感。  
他好不容易才用手肘撑住自己，本能让他微微塌下腰部，翘起屁股好让luz插得更深。luz把他的衣服撩至胸口，手指流连在后腰。一想到这具身体被そらる无数次地玩弄、抚摸，强烈的厌恶感就从心底爆发出来，变成用力的啃咬和挺入悉数报复到まふ身上。  
“啊！……哈…”まふ忽然如痉挛一般没了力气趴在床上，后穴一阵阵收缩，只有喘气的份。  
“即使没有碰前面也能射出来么まふまふ？”luz的语气里满是玩味，预示着危险的到来，“我很好奇之前你和そらる究竟过着怎么样的生活呢，才能把你调教成这样的敏感。”  
他低笑一声，保持着插入的状态尽可能轻柔地帮まふ翻了个身，抱着他慢慢律动起来，如长流的涓涓细水，蹭过内壁的每一寸直抵最深处。まふ半眯着眼睛，既没力气也没办法动弹，只能感受到男人在他脸前的鼻息和下身绵长的快感。不激烈但让人有种身处云端的错觉，まふ恍然间以为自己又回到了家里，但手铐上冰凉的触感很快把他拉回了现实。  
“你走神了，まふまふ。”luz拨开他的刘海仔细盯着他的眼睛，眼眶有些发红，湿润的像一汪酒红色的潭水。他凑得极尽，伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔着まふ的嘴唇，挑逗着等待まふ自投罗网再一举打进。低喘和呻吟被尽数压制在口腔里，整个房间里只剩下阴茎在后穴进出的粘腻水声。  
直到まふ换不上气了luz才放开他，稍稍拉远了距离看着他调整呼吸。他屈起指关节轻轻抚着他的脸颊，捧住他的脸极为认真、轻柔地说道。  
“就这样永远和我在一起，まふまふ。”


End file.
